yourheroacademiafandomcom-20200213-history
Your Hero Academia Rule Book:Roles
Contributors to the Your Hero Academia OCs Wiki must always work under a set “role” which allows them the freedom to do what they feel comfortable with. Upon assuming a certain role, you will be held to the standard of that “class” and will not be able to assume more than two classes. This article is written in an in-universe format where you – the contributor looking start making your OCs or creating fanfiction – are looking to inherit the “Alt-World Creation Quirk”, which is essentially your ability to create and manipulate OCs and their respective “universes” (the locations, concepts and full fanfiction associated) which is a term applied to “fanfiction” posts. Classes/Roles The Alt-World Creation Quirk is an incredibly powerful and endless Quirk which all who attend the Hero Academia strive to inherit. It allows one to tap into the very fabric of space-time and shape it to one’s will by weaving the cords of reality and creating something entirely new. How much of the Quirk a person can access and handle varies from person to person and depends on the individual’s own physical strength and ability to imagine. Those with the most imagination and inner strength will get the chance to compete in Your Hero Academia’s Hero Course, but those with the least talent, imagination and potential (or who are just too shy for the high league) can only be eligible for Class-1C. The following are the classes as they stand and their respective rules and powers from which one must select their course. Upon choosing one’s respective course, one can contact any member of the Faculty and they will transfer you accordingly. Please, choose carefully. Remember! Choosing an unsuitable class may result in failure! Now, with me: “PLUS ULTRA!!!!” Class-1A: Hero Course Class-1A Hero Course undergraduates are creative and powerful individuals who are imaginative and physically strong enough to use their Creation Quirk to form entire universes with unique characters and whole storylines to go with them. Their universes are open to every and anyone who would like to visit, view, experience and read them. Class-1A students are the only ones competent enough to actually inherit the full power of the Alt-World Creation Quirk at the end of each cycle. ---- Those who assume this class take on the role of “Hero Trainee”. Requirements and Benefits and Disadvantage Joining this course will give you the following benefits. Since the Alt-World Creation Quirk can only be used through written words, students who enter the Hero Course (perhaps you?) are required to be literate and talented writers and storytellers as the individuals they create become living beings with minds and emotions of their own. Class-1A students must be able to tell their stories in the format of either screenplays, teleplays, transcripts, manga, graphic novels or comic books (all basically fanon/fanfiction) at a fair length illuminating their characters in episodic posts in the Your Hero Academia blog. Their primary characters and story must follow primarily good (heroic) characters, and can’t use main characters of predominantly evil characters. Trainees of this class must be active at least once every three weeks and post or update their characters and their universes recurrently or risk being stripped of the Creation Quirk. Once one has posted at least twelve (12) episodes/chapters/issues/transcripts in the space of three months they can keep their Quirk for good. Since Class-1A students are so advanced, they are also capable of infiltrating other universes built by their peers (and previous generations) and adding their characters (OCs) to their own although since Class-1C is so low out of reach, Class-1A is not permitted to compete and/or partake of their characters/concepts for use in their own realms. Doing so would constitute as an act of villainy and the Heroes (Faculty) will be called to action (see Your Hero Academia Rule Book:Suspension, Expulsion & Imprisonment). When taking characters others (whether in their own or Class-1B) have created, the student must always disclose to the creator of these characters/concepts that he is using them. Using someone else’s original character (OCs) is subject to the limit of using their primary backstory and previously set Quirks before diverging. You must create a new page and disclose on it that the character creation belongs to someone else (especially in the “created by” section of the hero or villain templates and the main top summary on said page). Since Your Hero Academia is a school for Heroes, Heroes will be graded and scored in competitions with other reality warpers within one’s own or other Hero Courses. These scored will be based on their characters’ ability to be good versus their ability to be bad. Taking the role of “trainee” under this class will allow one to “protect” their pages (universe/characters/stories) from all non-heroes. It is also essential that one know how to group their characters via categories (see Your Hero Academia Rule Book:Categorization#Hero). Finally, a trait which sets them apart from all others, Hero Course roles allow one to use the original My Hero Academia Reality (Earth-1381) characters as their own, primary lineup, although their take must be obviously be original to be competitive. Class-1B Class-1B students, in contrast, can only create limitless characters and a shared continuity between them and no fanfiction on their blogs, but their characters can be used by the former Class-1A, whose Quirks allow them to hack into other universes and warp aspects of them into their own. Note that if you join this Class, your may create as many OCs as you want but since this class cannot inherit more than just over 30% of the Alt-World Creation Quirk you will not be able to create full-blown fanfiction universes like 1A. OCs created by 1B members are free to be used by members of the 1A Class, although notifying the 1B creator is always necessary as the backstory of these characters cannot be altered or changed without your permission. ---- Those who assume this class take on the role of “Hero Trainee 1B”. Requirements and Benefits and Disadvantage You are required to know how to use the character template and know how to categorize your characters. All your characters are subject to use by Class-1A and “Vigilantes” but not Class-1C. Permission from you is required from to tweak your OC’s backstory and/or Quirks. People who choose this class can use it as a test run to see if they want to level up and join the 1-A students. While in this class, OCs can be used to compete with other creatives’ from the same Class but never in the higher class unless a festival is in place (more on that later). You cannot start a fanon/fanfiction without transferring to the Hero Course (which would require you to contact a member of the High Faculty). Class-1C Class-1C’s course is for those of you who do not want your work to be shared to general public and want to share to your friends/family or just yourself. Students of this class can only create a universe for their own personal use and receive close to no exposure and therefore their characters are hardly ever hacked by the former two; doing so constitutes as an act of villainy and if discovered, a faculty member will be called in to act. ---- Those who assume this class take on the role of “Novice”. Requirements and Benefits and Disadvantage No requirements. The benefit is that the universe you create is your own and that it receives no recognition from anyone unless you wish it. Pages created for the 1C class must only contain the dual “universe code” and “non-extant” categories and no more than that. A disadvantage is that 1-C characters can’t create blog posts. League of Villains: Antiheroes Unfortunately, Your Hero Academia is not for everyone. Some join the school for villainous purposes – to steal the Alt-World Creation Quirk and create universes for villains. They possess essentially all the abilities that the Hero Course (1-A) possesses except this role allows one to use evil characters and personas as their universe’s prime protagonists and therefore in their stories, the villains can be the winners and dominant force. Villains can also change Earth-1381 persona and make them villains in their worlds as they see fit. ---- Those who assume this class take on the role of “Villain” (or “Antihero” to your preference). Requirements and Benefits and Disadvantage Taking the role of “antihero” has all the characteristics of “hero trainee” except your characters are villains and can’t be heroes (although you can feature heroes as secondary characters in your plot). You can use characters from 1A characters without permission but you must always credit the creator wherever used (such as in episode/manga credits or character pages or episode pages). Not doing so will force the hero faculty to act. Antiheroes cannot reach the 1C class as it is under YHA protection. Outlaws: Vigilantes Vigilantes are what lies between hero and villains. They believe in the greater good but don’t work well with rules and regulations and so are “outlawed”. The lines between what is right and what constitutes as “evil” are blurred for vigilantes and so if one takes this role, their ability to create is split between good and evil. This gives one complete free reign to create OCs and fanfiction of either benevolent or malevolent characters as they see them. Taking this role allows one to use characters from any of the former classes save for Class-1C which is essentially hidden under endless layers of reality curtains. If one taps into the Class-1C characters and their universe, it will constitute an act from the High Faculty. ---- Those who assume this class take on the role of “Vigilante” (or “Rogue” and “Outlaw” to your preference). Requirements and Benefits and Disadvantage Taking this role allows you, the editor and creative to create a universe freely between evil and good characters without limits. They are basically out of the realm of rules and law and can create full universes (like 1A), OCs or fanfiction and use Earth-1381 characters freely as they see them. You must have a set goal when going into this category and are expected to compete with the higher Hero Trainees, but may not to your preference. The only current limitation to this class is the fact that they cannot use 1C characters. Category:Your Hero Academia Rule Book